Moț Ghiocel
Moț Ghiocel (n. 6 aprilie 1963, comuna Tauț, județul Arad) este un profesor de matematică și informatică român, licențiat în Teologie pastorală penticostală și Teologie didactică penticostală(1995) si doctor in matematica la Universitatea „Babeș-Bolyai” din Cluj-Napoca(1999), în prezent profesor universitar la Universitatea „Aurel Vlaicu” din Arad. Studii și cariera profesională În anul 1999 obține doctoratul în informatică la unele implicații ale Teoriei generale a convexității în geometrie, 1999, Universitatea ”Babeș - Bolyai” Cluj-Napoca, Conducător Științific: Prof.univ. dr. Elena Popoviciu – susținută în aprilie 1999 la Universitatea ”Babeș - Bolyai” Cluj-Napoca. Între anii 1990-1995 a predat lecții de matematică, la nivel gimnazial, în acceși perioadă a predat și la Liceul Pedagogic "Dimitrie Tichindeal" Arad, predând lecții de matematică la nivel liceal și gimnazial. Începând cu anul 1990 Moț Ghiocel accede prin concurs în învățământul superior fiind Asistent universitar doctor, Departamentul de Matematică-Informatică, Facultatea de Științe Exacte, Universitatatea „Aurel Vlaicu” din Arad (UAV), lector universitar (1995-1999) și conferențiar universitar (1999-2004) la Universitatatea „Aurel Vlaicu” din Arad (UAV) și apoi profesor universitar (2004-prezent)la Universitatea Aurel Vlaicu din Arad(UAV). Lucrări publicate Reviste: *1. Mot, G., (2012), Convexity structure in the sense of Gudder and Schroech . International Symposium Research and Education in Innovation ERA, Arad. *2. GAGA, L., MOȚ,G. (2013) Gândirea critică și rolul ei în matematică, Simpozionul internațional a ISJ Arad, CCD Arad ”Culoare, Sunet și Educație” Arad, Vol I., 62-68, Ediția aprilie 2013, ISBN 978-606-8345-30-7 *3. Anul 2013: GAGA, L., MOȚ,G. (2013) Gândirea critică și rolul ei în matematică, Simpozionul internațional a ISJ Arad, CCD Arad ”Culoare, Sunet și Educație” Arad, Vol I., 62-68, Ediția aprilie 2013, ISBN 978-606-8345-30-7 Selecție cu maximum 20 lucrări în volume de conferințe: *1. Mot, G., Petrusel, A., (2009): Fixed point theory for a new type of contractive multivalued operators. Nonlinear Analysis, Theory, Methods and Applications 70 (2009), no. 9, pp. 3371-3377. *2. Lazăr,T., Moț, G., Petrușel, G., Szentesi, S., (2010): The Theory of Reich's Fixed Point Theorem for Multivalued Operators, Fixed Point Theory and Applications, Volume 2010 (2010), Article ID178421, 10 pages *3. Enghis, P., Mot, G (1986) Sur la recurence des torsions d’une connexion de Finsler, The Proceedings of the fourth National Seminar on Finsler and Lagrange Spaces, Lit.Univ. din Brașov, 137-144. *4. Enghiș, P., Mot, G. (1988) Paticular Semi-symmetric connections, Conf. Naț. de Geom. și Topologie, Targoviste, 12-14 aprilie 1986, Lito. Univ. Bucuresti, 1988, 77-80. *5. Enghis, P., Mot, G. (1987) Remarkes on spaces with semi-symmetric connections, The XVIII- th National Conference on Geometry and Topology Oradea-Felix, October 4-7, 1987, Lit. Univ. “ Babeș-Bolyai” Cluj-Napoca, 69-72. *6. Moț, G. (1999) General convexity structures and multivalued mappings, Conference. on Analyis, Functional Equations, Aproximation and Convexity, Held in Honour of Professor Elena Popoviciu on the Occasion of Her 75th Birtday, Cluj-Napoca, Ed. Carpatica, 193-196. *7. Moț, G. (1999) On the allure of conics and quadrics, Proc. of the 8-th Symp. of Math. and its Applic. „Politehnica” Univ. of Timișoara, 242-248 *8. Moț, G. (2000) On star-shaped sets in convex metric spaces, Proc. of ” T. Popoviciu “ Itinerant Sem., Univ. “ Babes Bolyai” Cluj Napoca, Ed. Srima, 2000, 141-146. *9. Moț, G. (2001) The allure of the connection spaces, Proc. of ” T. Popoviciu “ Itinerant Sem., Univ. “ Babes Bolyai” Cluj Napoca, Ed. Srima, 2001, 143-148. *10. Mot, G. (1992) Spinul si spațiile semisimetrice, Universitatea “Aurel Vlaicu”, Facultatea de Inginerie Arad, Lucrarile Sesiunii de Comunicari Stiintifice, mai 1992, Vol.I. Matematica-Informatica, 51-57. *11. Enghis, P., Mot, G. (1994) Conexiuni sfert-simetrice T-birecurente, Sesiunea de comunicari stiintifice a Univ. “ Aurel Vlaicu “ 5-6 mai 1994, Lit. Univ. “ Aurel Vlaicu “ Arad, 131-134. *12. Mot, G. (1994) Observatii asupra E-conexiunilor semi-simetrice, Sesiunea de Comunicari Stiintifice a Univ. “ Aurel Vlaicu “ Arad, 5-6 mai 1994. Lit. Univ. “ Aurel Vlaicu “ Arad. 139-144. *13. Mot, G. (1996) Aplications of the Convexity spaces. Proceedings of the Scientific Communications Meeting of “ Aurel Vlaicu “ University, Third Edition Arad 16th-17th of May 1996 Vol. 14A., 51-56. *14. Mot, G. (1997) Generalized convexity in metric spaces, Arad 30-31 Octomber 1997 Vol. I, Lit. Univ. “Aurel Vlaicu” 83-92 *15. Moț, G. (1998) Remarks on convex structures of Gudder, Takahashi and Michael type, Bulletin of Applied Mathematics, P. A. M. M., Budapest, 295-300. *16. Petrusel, A., Moț, G.. (2001) Convexity and decomposability in multivalued analysis, Proc. of the Generalized Convexity / Monotonicity Conference, Samos, Greece, 1999, Lecture Notes in Economics and Mathematical Sciences, Springer-Verlag, 2001, 333-341. Note *http://www.uav.ro/en/people/exact-sciences/mot-ghiocel *http://www.uav.ro/